Take Your Hunters to Work Day
by StrawberryFields22
Summary: <html><head></head>After a tip from a friend, Sam and Dean head to Pennsylvania to help a beet farmer who suspects his house to be haunted. Finding only a few shaky clues, they decide to stick around and keep an eye on Dwight until they can figure out what's in Scranton.</html>
1. Chapter 1

"So what's going on in Intercourse, Pennsylvania that we have to worry about?" asked Dean gruffly

"We're going to Scranton, not Intercourse." explains Sam for the third time that day

"Yeah I know. I just really love that there's a town called Intercourse" replies Dean with an impish grin

"Whatever." Sam rolls his eyes. "There's a beet farm up there and the owner thinks it may be haunted"

"A _what _farm?"

"I said beet farm"

"Yeah I know what you said but who the hell owns a beet farm? I mean… a farm… just for beets. Gross!"

Sam laughs at Dean's rant over the dark red vegetable.

.

.

.

"Damn it, Jim!" exclaims Dwight as he pulls a plate of green jello out from his desk, his most valued bobble head figurine nestled right in the center of the jiggly dessert.

Jim looks over with his most commonly used I'm-trying-not-to-laugh-at-you-right-now-so-I'll-pretend-I-don't-know-what's-going-on expression. Pam, seated right across from Dwight and next to her mischievous husband, smiles quietly making sure the annoyed salesman doesn't catch a glimpse at her amused reaction.

"I don't know why you still use that same old prank" she murmured, still not looking up from the paper on her desk, as Dwight stormed off into the boss's office.

"It's a classic, Pam. Classics never die" he explains, looking up at his gorgeous wife and smiling even wider. Of course, new pranks are better but he didn't want to give too much away lest she accidentally spill the beans like last time. It wasn't that he trusted her but if she knew what he was doing she would never be able to keep a straight face

.

"Oh which one is that" Jim inquired earnestly as he walked into the break room, dollar in hand, for a drink from the soda machine

"Why do you care? It's not like you know about these anyways… idiot." retorted Dwight, looking up from his novel.

"No I was just wondering. I couldn't tell from the cover if that was _Wendigo_ or _Scarecrow _but now that I look at it…" Jim squints theatrically at the paperback in Dwight's hand. "Yeah… yup… that's definitely _Scarecrow_. That's a good one."

"How did you- ? But when did- ? Why-?" sputtered Jim's tongue-tied conversational partner before he finally stated "You've never read any of these!"

"What? How couldn't I? The _Supernatural _series is like the best one out there… after _Harry Potter_, of course. It's too bad there haven't been any more written." he replied, calmly retrieving his grape soda from the machine and heading back to his desk.

.

.

.

"Hi, Mr. Schrute. My name's Keith and this is my brother Dave. Our friend, Joe, told us you were having some _pest control _problems around here we may be able to help you with…" Sam politely shook the farmer's hand.

"Yeah looks like there may be ghosts or something. I found these weird symbols on my wall one day and there's more every time I come home. I salted certain rooms and the symbols are gone there but these are still here." explained Dwight expertly to the two hunters

Aside from the fact that this guy knew a thing or two about hunters and was able to get a hold of them through a mutual friend, the situation still didn't sound right to Sam. "Right… but have you actually seen the ghost?" he inquired, suspiciously.

"No but I know how these things work. Ghosts can't get past salt or iron. I've read the _Supernatural_ books!" he retorted indignantly.

"Of course you have" Dean rolled his eyes at the obviously delusional fanatic they had traveled 1,000 miles to help. He'd have to sock Joe right in the jaw for leading them right to this loony.

Dwight looked like he was ready to go off on a rant when Sam thought it better to interject and calm him down

"Alright no need to worry. We'll take a look around and see if we find anything else."

Dean quickly pulled his seemingly delirious brother to the side

"What? Are you seriously thinking of wasting our time here? You know very well this isn't ghosts. Probably just a bunch of kids messing with the local nut job."

"I know, I know" conceded Sam "But it wouldn't hurt to give the place a once over. If there's nothing here, and there probably wont be, we can hit the road again. No big deal."

"Alright. Fine. But let's make this quick, the place smells like manure."

The brothers looked around the graffitied room for any other clues as to whether or not there was really anything in the house. They circled the small living room giving it a half assed glance when Sam paused and stooped down near the window.

"Uh oh" he muttered, wiping off a yellow powder from the floor and giving it a whiff. "Sulfur"

"Well, would you look at that? Guess the guy's not as crazy as we thought." Dean mused with a lopsided grin that said _oops._

"Yeah but he's definitely in more danger."


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's another short chapter :) [I have a feeling this is going to be composed of just a few short chapters. This is the first time I've attempted a fic so I apologize for the lack of length and quality_]

**Sidenote: Let's pretend that Michael, in a fit of Toby-hatred, moved Ryan back to the annex and stuck Toby in Ryan's tiny closet/office**

...

After their discovery of the demonic clue, the brothers figured they may be needed after all. Of course they wouldn't tell Dwight just yet about what they suspected was lurking in the corners. Telling him would probably only make things worse so they figured the best thing to do was just stick around for a while and keep an eye on him. If there were demons around, they were there for a reason and the Winchesters intended to find out why.

That's when they found the small leather bundle wedged between a couple of hard covers in Dwight's book case. A hex bag.

Dean's nose wrinkled in disgust as he quickly shoved the bag in his jacket pocket. He hated witches with a passion.

"Dwight" began Sam tentatively "do you think it's possible for anyone to want to harm you? Someone you don't like or doesn't like you very much…"

"Yeah" quipped Dean, "make any enemies lately, farmer Joe?"

"Fact. I dislike many people. They are idiotic and pointless. So yes, I may have a few enemies here and there."

Of course. Why wouldn't anyone have it out for this guy? Just listen to him.

.

.

.

"So not only are we helping some crazy weirdo in the middle of I don't care where but now I'm working at some paper company that no one's even heard of? I thought this guy was a farmer not some damn paper salesman!"

"Calm down, Dean. It's only until we can figure out what's got it in for this guy. Plus, you're not doing salesman work. I got you a job downstairs as a mechanic. Seemed more like your cup of tea."

"Great. So we're splitting up and you get to sit up in the fancy air conditioned office with the other nerds while I sweat my ass off down in the stuffy basement"

"Ok. Would you rather sit at a computer desk all day or would you like to fix things with other _tough_ guys. Cars or computers, Dean? Really… I'm surprised you're even arguing over it"

Dean looked away begrudgingly, knowing well that his brother raised a good point. He'd probably jump out the window if he had to stare at a stupid computer screen all day. Not only that but he was quite gifted when it came to cars… among other things, he thought to himself with a smile.

"Michael Scott at your service!" announced a loud, short man rather obnoxiously. When Sam noticed half the people in the office barely even glanced at them, he realized interruptions were probably not all that uncommon.

"Hi" Dean began "I'm Dave, he's… Keith." he realized he had almost forgotten Sam's new fake name. "We're the new workers"

"Yes! The new warehouse guys! More slaves under my command" Michael blurted out, then glanced nervously over at a large African American man on the other side of the room. From the lift of the eyebrow and shake of his head, Sam and Dean could tell he had heard and just didn't bother making a fuss over it. We're they really so used to this guy already?

"Oh um… actually Dave's supposed to be in the warehouse. I'm gonna be doing tech stuff up here." corrected Sam, as he was known to do

"Ichh… tech guy… you can go sit in the annex." Michael cringed from Sam _ever so slightly_ "C'mon new warehouse guy! I'll show you around. They all love me down there"

_I doubt it_ thought Sam. Dean turned away with a grin. Of course Dean was loving every minute he was praised more highly than Sam. Even if there was no actual reason for it.

He was left standing in the middle of the office, awkwardly towering over it's seated occupants. He wasn't really sure what had happened but the boss apparently had a thing against IT guys. What was it with people in this town? Were they all this odd?

Glancing around at the seemingly uncaring office workers, he noticed a fairly young saleswoman who was seated to his right glance at the equally young salesman across the desk. She then looked up at him and got up from her seat.

"I'm sorry about Michael." She began, apologetically. "He has a really bad habit of judging people based on what department they're in. Specially if you're in HR or IT. He'll get over it though. We had a new HR representative come in once, a while back, and he hated her at first but now he's madly in love with her"

"Oh" said Sam, unsure about how to approach all this newfound information. He jokingly added "As long as that's not the case with me…"

His new coworker chuckled at that and extended her hand. "I'm Pam Halpert."

"Keith" he replied, noticing the pause during the handshake when she waited for a last name. He would have told her but, in all honesty, he forgot which one he was using today. He'd have to check his paper later and make sure to really commit it to memory.

"If you'd like, I can show you to your desk. Michael put you in the annex, right?" after a nod from 'Keith' she grimaced and added "I'm sorry…"

Following her to the back of the office, he noticed how pretty she was. She was polite, helpful, and had a nice smile. Then he noticed the wedding ring on her finger and the little glance she had shared with that guy made more sense. That was just as well. A hunter really shouldn't be romantically involved with anyone, as he and Dean had learned the hard way. With his luck, he'd wake up to find her burning on the ceiling of climbing out of a window during a full moon. He snorted and shook his head at the absurdity of his love life.


End file.
